The Silvers
by malice94
Summary: The story of The Silvers and the Marauders and what happens when they fall in love. An This is the rewriten verstion of Making Silver


"Wake up!" Sato squealed unsurprisingly the first one up. Andrea and Alana lazily lifted their heads to find Sato towering over them. She was tall with long dark brown hair. Even if the girls had been standing up Sato was a good 3-5 inches above Andrea and possibly a foot above little Alana. Her bright green eyes could even give Lily Evans a run for her money

"Sato!" Andrea shrieked, covering her nose, "Why are you wearing that stupid rode!/?" Alana lifted her head to see a disgusting gold and scarlet robe.

"Its too show my Gryfindor spirit! Gryfindor loyalty, something you two timing Hufflepuffs wouldn't understand," She said. Alana sighed but it went unheard because Andrea jumped up and yelled right back Andrea's dark brown eyes seemed red as she yelled, her curly brown shoulder length hair, on end. 'Never such an argumentative Hufflepuff,' that's what Alana said.

"Ah nothing like an argument to get the blood rushing," Alana said, sitting up and stretching. Her long dirty (a color not its condition) blond hair, a mess and her bright grey eyes, tired. "Who needs coffee?" She asked sarcastically.

"I do!" Andrea cried happily, Alana's sarcasm either not noticed or possibly simply not cared about, as Andrea's mood completely changed. Although Alana didn't care that Andrea lifted her too her feet for she too shared her need for coffee

"I am coffee." Sato said with a dead serious look on her face, poking herself in the chest to emphasize her point. This had been an argument winner sense they were little. "I like chocolate milk" "I am chocolate milk". But truly not necessarily arguments. "Lets go out to lunch" "I am lunch" Truly it was just a stupid thing to say( as many of the girls jokes were) however here it fit particularly well because Sato means sugar (much to her amusement). Naturally the girls begin to crake up.

" I bet my mom has made coffee," Alana said, " And breakfast," She added, because Sato doesn't like coffee. Alana is the only muggleborn between the girls. Sato came from old money Purebloods and Andrea had some muggles in her family tree but both her parents were wizards. This was nice for Alana because when she was 10(knowing nothing of magic) turned her teachers hair pink and sense she was already friends with witches they helped her learn everything.

"FOOD!" Sato screamed. She and Andrea grabbed Alana's hands and dragged her to the kitchen.

"Morning girls!" Alana's mom said when they entered(rather barged) into the kitchen. Sato and Andrea had spent the night at Alana's house the day before the first day of school sense kindergarten.

" That way we can arrive as The Silvers!" Is what Sato had said the past two years.

The reason the girls came to have their name can be explained in two _very _simple words. Sirius. Black. " He had to do something right eventually," According to Sato.

Flash Back

Sato, Andrea and Alana sat caualy in their compartment. Sato's glassesless face replaced with silver rimed huge round glasses. Alana's teeth then were rimmed with braces. In addition to Sato having glasses then and Alana having braces the girls looked littler then.

A knock came at the compartment door.

"Yes?" Andrea asked, lazily. Alana rolled her eyes and got up to answer the door. Her eyes were met with Remus Lupin's young soft brown eyes.

"May we sit her?" He asked sweetly. Alana's eyes darted to Sirius and James, then to Andrea. She sat wearing her purple shirt that had the word "Sylver" written in grey. Andrea nodded at Alana's questioned look.

"Of course!" Alana said, her eyes resting on Remus again. Then she stepped aside to let him in.

"You didn't even ask me….." Sato muttered bitterly.

"You'd of said no." Alana said smirking. "I call floor!"

"What do you have on your teeth?" James questioned Alana.

"Braces. It's a muggle thing, it straightens your teeth right?" Remus asked. Alana nodded, impressed, sitting on the floor below the window.

" Took me forever to explain to Andrea," Alana said smiling.

"There pretty-" Remus began but Andrea cut him off.

" Also SILVER!" She giggle, always proud to point out her strange attire.

" Silver. Silver. Silver" Sirius mutter, tapping a quill to his chin." That's it!" He cried jumping to his feet," The Silvers!"

End flashback

The nickname of a at-the-time-stranger gave them stuck firmly. The girls grew to love it.

" COFFE!" Andrea cried, once again. On the dining table were three mugs. A violet one, a dark blue one, and a lime green one. Alana snatched her violet one and Andrea her dark blue one, both filled with coffee. Sato sipped her hot chocolate from her lime green one.

"Mmmmm Mom great eggs" Sato commented, munching on her eggs. Wendy(Alana's mom) told the girls to call her by her first name but Andrea, Sato, and Alana all called her Mom.

" Hurry and eat so you can get dressed. Ms. Potter is driving you girls and her son and his friends to the station this year." Wendy said. Sato's eyes narrowed. She loved James's company, they constantly chatted away about Quiditch. She didn't mind Remus( although she thought he was a little to know-it-all for her liking). Sirius she probably would mind and might be best friends if he hadn't decided their non-existent love was meant to be. Mostly just making comments like "looking good" and stupid things like that, which bothered Sato to death.


End file.
